


Code Name: Comet

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Mild Gore, Shadow - Freeform, Sick Character, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Who Reads Summarys?This is a fic where Danganronpa characters get Persona5 AwakeningsThis one is Kaito’s time to shine





	Code Name: Comet

 

Kaito shriveled to his knees. Blood dripping down his jaw, making his feet slip.

”s-Shit..” he hacked, before he felt a small foot step down his head.

**”You’re pathetic..even more pathetic than a little liar like me...”** The figure said coldly, Shuichi struggled to return to his feet as Kiibo urged him to get up, not too strong himself.

”Hey Kokichi.!” Shuichi yelled. The shadow’s head whipped around “SHERLOCK! CLEAVE!”

The shadow quickly dodged a giant slice of air, jumping off of Kaito’s curled up body.

**”How unexpected, so fitting or the ultimate detective..”** Shadow Kokichi said, multiple different voices layered with the small shadow’s. Shuichi cringed before suddenly getting punched in the face by Shadow Kokichi.

Kiibo has warned them before the battle that the shadow they were going to fight was starting to form a palace within their heart- but Shuichi wouldn’t have imagine this.

Shadow Kokichi was much lankier than the original. His golden eyes widened and frantic, with a suspicious and yet ansy gleam in it.

Almost the complete opposite of the cunning and confident liar he knew in real life.

But this was real life.

This was the real Kokichi.

It felt unreal, but Shuichi didn’t have time to think because Kokichi was attacking again. With each blow, he felt Kokichi grow strong, his voice growing more and more chaotic.

**”Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic.”** He repeated before Shuichi was then thrown into the wall. Kokichi turned to Kaito, moving slowly towards him  **“You don’t even have powers like Shuichi. You don’t have the brain to not trust anyone like me. You can’t even defend yourself anymore.”**

”Don’t talk to him like that!” Kiibo yelled before Kaito struggled to his feet, coughing hoarsely.

”No.. h-he’s right.. I ain’t smart.. I ain’t got powers... cause of my sickness I can’t even save myself. I was.. jealous of you Shuichi.” Kaito said, his eyes looking towards the ground “I wasn’t anything..”

**”See.. admitting it wasn’t so hard.. the cold, despair filled truth is horrible.. that’s why”**  Shadow Kokichi said, his body fizzing in and out as the surroundings grew more and more distorted  **“One** **must hide in lies.. to hide the truth. To protect the truth..”**

”BUT ENOUGH WITH THE BULLSHIT!” Kaito yelled, breaking Kokichi’s speech “I DONT CARE! CAUSE IM HERE! I EXIST! AND I DONT NEED NO POWERS TO CARVE MY FUTURE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO WRITE IT WITH MY OWN BLOOD!”

 

_So! Finally done with your temper tantrum ey?_

 

Kaito screamed in pain, he fell to the ground and clenched his head.

 

_You gonna let these problems stop you? Have you forgotten who you are?_

_You have already been ashamed, surpassed even. So why not let us reach for the stars?_

_The other you desires is thus.._

 

He struggled to stand as the agony continued to grow, barely being able to stand as he ripped at his head in absolute pain.

 

_So let us form a contract.. I am thou! Thou art I! You will shine brighter than the sun and all who desire to do you wrong!_

 

Kaito let out a wild scream. With a crackle of blue flames, appeared the mask.

It was metallic and it stretched down close to his nose and thinned out as it reached near his ears. Ancient samurai like markings edged themselves at the ends, as the lights flickered they glowed and above the eyes the mask grew oni like horns.

Kaito grimaced his teeth and tore it from his face, blood splatter everywhere as he ripped it off with a savage yell.

Kibbo, Shuichi, and Shadow Kokichi watched in shock as Kaito was soon lit on a icey blue fire.

Kaito extinguished the fire with a long sweep of his red cape. His suit white, wearing a chest plate and long white gloves. His long red cape forming a muffler around his neck before flapping around behind him.

Shuichi and Kibbo got up and readied behind him

“Alright! Come at me! I’m ready!” Kaito grinned

  

 


End file.
